


Valentine's Surprise

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Horny idiots, M/M, Multi, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: A party among friends; followed by a PRIVATE party anong friends...Shameless excuse for smut and seein' my boys all dirty togetherIf youre expecting romance for Valentines, you stopped at the wrong fic
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer), Jake/Taylor/Diego/Mike, Mike Darwin/Diego Soto
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	Valentine's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea I had that wouldn't leave me alone; and now it's here for you! Valentine's Day is the day for love, right? Well now its for dirty dirty boys to have lots of sex too XD
> 
> I feel like shit, this has hurt like hell to write but I hope you enjoy it!  
> Please let me know what you think
> 
> Happy Valentines Day all ❤
> 
> x My love to you all x

**Valentine’s Surprise**

“Diego, I swear to god, if you’re changing your shirt  _ again… _ ” Taylor sighed, as he lounged on his best friend's bed. “Come on, dude, this is ridiculous! I can pre-prep my own ass in less time than it takes you to get dressed!” He complained, flopping his head back on the pillows.

“Okay, I did not need to know that!” Diego called back, as Taylor laughed at the petulance and disgust in his tone. “You’re the one dragging me along to this… I think that entitles me to as much prep time as I want.” He said sulkily. “And that’s just for clothes, hair and normal things; not for… whatever it is  _ you _ do before you go out!”

“Jake and I don’t have time for prep once we’re out… it makes sense to make sure everything’s ready to go.” Taylor defended shamelessly, plucking some lint from his trousers.

“I did not need to know that either!” Diego called, as Taylor rolled his eyes.

“You’re such a prude.” Taylor sighed.

“I heard that!”

“Good!” He laughed. “Maybe that will get you to take the stick out of your ass and let you have a good time tonight.” He snorted, pushing himself up onto his palms as he looked around Diego’s bedroom boredly. “Come on, Diego, seriously; what the hell are you  _ doing  _ in there? This is Raj’s first big event; and we’re going to be the last to arrive!”

“Oh please, you’re usually last to arrive anyway because you and Jake end up having sex on the way.” Diego snorted through his bathroom door.

“I’m sorry… did you have a point to make with that?” Taylor asked, frowning at the door in genuine confusion. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s only bad when you feel the need to do it so publically.” Diego huffed, sighing as his bathroom door unlocked.

“God, _ finally!” _ Taylor sighed. “And here I thought you were going to-” he trailed off as Diego shuffled into the room, biting his lip and fidgeting nervously. “Oh… my god.”

“I look stupid, don’t I?” Diego worried, glancing down at himself and turning quickly to disappear back into the bathroom. “Oh god, I’ll just throw somethin-”

“Don’t you dare!” Taylor yelped, launching himself after his best friend and snagging him by the elbow, drawing him back into his bedroom and staring at him in disbelief. “Dude, you look…”

“Like an idiot?” Diego offered sourly, his lips twisting as he turned away.

“Hot.” Taylor replied simply. “Dude, I’m serious, you look amazing.” He assured, holding Diego at arms length as he walked around him and examined him carefully.

“Ha ha.” Diego muttered, flushing with embarrassment. “Dude, I’m gonna just chang-”

“You even try to change a single thing and I will never call you my best friend again.” Taylor insisted, shaking his head as he circled back around him and grinned brightly. “Dude, you look better than me… and that’s saying something.”

Diego snorted, peeking up at Taylor with a fond, exasperated; if somewhat shy smile. “You really mean that?” He asked uncertainly. “I don’t just look stupid?” 

Taylor rolled his eyes and dragged Diego to the mirror. “That, is the opposite of stupid.” He said, pointing at their reflections.

Diego worried his lip as he ran his eyes over himself again, still not sure of his choice. His black jeans hugged his hips tightly, coincidentally molding themselves to his ass and leaving little to the imagination. His matching black shirt was stretched, but not  _ too  _ tight around his muscled arms and torso; a well earned reward after all the extra hours he’d been putting in at their local gym. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and the top three buttons were open, revealing a patch of bare skin beneath, which was accentuated by a delicate silver chain around the base of his neck. 

“You’re sure it’s not too much?” He asked, eyeing his carefully styled hair. In a very firm attempt to break out of his old life’s routines, he hadn’t had it cut for three months; and the now faintly shaggy locks, usually hung just over the lobes of his ears. Tonight however, he’d woven a small braid along the right hand side of his natural parting, while the rest of his hair was carefully arranged into a distinctly organized nest of gentle spikes.

“Diego, you look edible.” Taylor assured, pouting at his own reflection briefly. “I look like a washed up old prune compared to you, right now.” He complained, eyeing his burgundy shirt and black trouser combo worriedly. “Maybe  _ I  _ ought to change, before Jake realises he chose the wrong guy…”

Diego laughed and shoved Taylor away fondly. “Don’t be such an idjit… Jake only has eyes for you, dude, you know that.”

Taylor tried not to preen smugly at the statement. “Hmm, well, he might not to be tempted to look elsewhere tonight.” He said, a devious grin curling his lips as he glanced slyly toward his best friend. “But a certain someone who happens to be coming with him will...”

“Oh?” Diego hummed innocently, suddenly immensely interested in his shoes, as he bent over and tied his laces. “And uh, who’s that?” 

“Diego Soto, don’t you dare try to weasel your way out of admitting you have the biggest crush on Mike that ever existed.” Taylor laughed, grabbing a pillow and thwacking it to Diego’s well emphasized ass.

“Hey! Easy on the goods! I spent ages getting those jeans to sit right!” Diego protested, though he was grinning shyly when he straightened. “And it’s not the  _ biggest crush to ever exist… _ ” he denied, tugging his shirt collar and glancing at his reflection briefly. “It’s just… a little, tiny attraction. But, I’m well aware I am nowhere near his league… so, let’s just… not go there.” He said quickly, sighing as he turned away from the mirror. “Are you ready to go?”

“Dude, I’ve been ready since I prepped my ass forty minutes ago.” Taylor snorted. “If I’d known you were going to take so long, I would have left the butt plug in.” He added, laughing at Diego’s grimace.

“I did not need to know that.” He sighed, shaking his head forlornly as he gestured for Taylor to lead the way out of his room; and house. “Please tell me you won’t embarrass me at the hotel?”

“I make no such promise.” Taylor promised, grinning unashamedly as he backed out the front door.

Diego sighed. “I was afraid you’d say that.” 

Their journey was filled with laughter and teasing as they rode the train to the opening of their friends new hotel; The Celestial. Aleister Rourke had announced his engagement to Grace Hall only a week before, the hotel their first joint business together. This evening, Valentine’s Day, of all days, was the opening event; and the launch of another friend’s culinary channel. 

Raj Bhandarkar’s new show was set to record the entire event, from the cutting of the ribbon; to the cutting of their cake. His masterpieces were already known in his recipe books, but the show was the next natural step for him to take with his career; showing his creations were not the complicated recipes that people believed, as he revealed the love with which he cooked every dish.

“So where are we meeting?” Diego asked curiously, as they walked along the final stretch of sidewalk, their destination now in sight ahead of them. 

“Jake said he’d find us inside…” Taylor said, grinning fondly. “He didn’t want to piss Aleister off by making a scene again.”

Diego rolled his eyes, but laughed with his friend. The last time they’d all got together, for the announcement of Aleister and Grace’s engagement, Jake had made a show of making out with Taylor; on camera… against the dining room wall. He, and Taylor, were under strict orders to behave themselves this time.

“Well, I’m sure it won’t take him long… he has a sixth sense when it comes to you.” He huffed, laughing at Taylor’s smug expression.

Upon arriving at their destination, they posed for the appropriate pictures, waving at the paparazzi as they linked arms, before heading inside. “You’d think you’d get used to the whole fame thing after a few years, but I still get so nervous around the cameras…” Taylor sighed once they were inside, throwing a final wink back at one of the cameramen leaning for a last shot.

“Oh yeah, I can just feel all the nervous energy you’re exuding right now.” Diego laughed, shaking his head as Taylor wrinkled his nose at him.

“Who’s exudin’ what now?” A low voice drawled, the southern accent leaving no doubt as to the person's identity.

“Hmm, Diego’s just being an assbutt.” Taylor hummed, turning with a beautiful smile to his lover. “I missed you.” He whispered, curling his arms around his boyfriends neck as he sauntered over and wrapped his own arms around Taylor’s waist. The man wore a forest green shirt, with black trousers; his shoulder length, sandy hair carefully combed away from his face.

“Oh yeah?” Jake asked, grinning broadly as his eyebrows danced suggestively. “How much?”

Taylor grinned deviously, leaning in to gently press his lips to Jake’s; though the sweetness of his kiss was somewhat countered by the length of time which they lingered.

“Huh,” Jake huffed as Taylor finally drew back. “I guess that’s nearly as much as I happened to miss ya, too.” He said, grinning as his hand dropped to Taylor’s ass and squeezed quickly.

“Jake!” Taylor hissed, arching into his lover. “No, no, no… we’re behaving! Aleister said he’d throw us out if we embarrass him again.” He protested, though his protests were admittedly weak.

“Shit, Grandpa, wait ‘til ya get to ya room at least, yeah?” Diego bit his lip at the second drawl, his eyes sliding from the sickening display of his best friend to Mike, Jake’s best friend and partner when they’d both been in the military, some years before.

“Shut up,” Jake muttered without looking at his friend. “I’m still dressed, ain’t I?”

Mike snorted with amusement and shook his head fondly, before turning toward Diego, his eyes widening as he ran them over the usually conservatively dressed man. “Well, damn…” He said, his throat thick as he eyed the other man with a large swell of appreciation. “Don’t ya clean up good, Short Stuff?”

Diego blushed and bit his lip, his eyes flicking over Mike’s dark jeans and tan shirt eagerly. “I’m not the only one.” He said, his face on fire when Mike rubbed his stubbled jaw with his palm and licked his lips, his eyes dropping to Diego’s ass as he turned and pretended to look around the hall. “Your date must be pretty chuffed to be here with you tonight…” he added innocently.

“Date?” Mike repeated, raising a brow. “I didn’t bring no date.” He said, as Diego cocked his head curiously, his heart skipping a beat as Mike offered his elbow to him. “Get ya a drink?”

Diego pretended to consider for all of two seconds. “Sure.” He said, smiling shyly as he linked his arm with Mike’s and allowed himself to be led away to the bar. “See you at the table, Taylor… try to keep your clothes on!” He called back to his friend, though his eyes never left Mike as they weaved through the crowd.

“Well shit, I ain’t seen Mike that interested in a fella in years…” Jake said, his eyebrows raised and his tone coloured by surprise as he watched his best friend walk away. “An’ since when does Pinky dress like some long lost rock star?” 

“Hey, eyes on me, mister.” Taylor grumbled, pouting as he forcibly turned Jake’s face toward his own. “You better not have been checking out Diego’s ass, Top Gun…”

Jake grinned deviously. “Ya know I get turned on when ya get jealous, Boy Scout…” he purred, his stubble tickling Taylor’s throat as he leaned closer and shuffled his lips over the soft skin. “I ain’t ever lookin’ at no ass but  _ yours _ and ya damn well know it.”

Taylor grinned and pulled himself free of Jake’s attention on his throat, humming contently as he knocked their foreheads together. “Hmm… you’re such a smooth bastard.” He said, giggling softly as Jake grinned and kissed him soundly.

The evening went much as expected; Aleister and Grace were clearly, sickeningly in love and well on their way to joining the insufferable ‘married squad,’ as Jake labeled them. Michelle and Sean had sat on their one side, sharing delicate bites with each other; while Craig and Zahra sat on their other side, laughing as they tried to out drink one another, before ultimately falling into a brief spat of kissing. Estela had made an effort to break out of her comfort zone, wearing a revealing dress which Quinn was highly appreciative of, as she regularly threw the brunette regular side eye action.

Raj’s food had been both masterful and delicious; a resounding success for his first live broadcast and a huge boost to the hotels standing and reputation already. After having gorged themselves, laughing and catching up with their friends; Taylor, Jake, Diego and Mike had excused themselves for the remainder of the evening. The excuse was their growing tiredness and need to leave early in the morning, but the truth was much simpler; they were tired of the cameras and wished to relax in the privacy of their rooms, although they all retreated together to continue chatting and enjoying their evening.

“God, I swear, it is harder to sit in front of those damn cameras every damn time.” Taylor sighed, as he let the four of them into his room. “Ooh, wow…” he breathed, looking around in awe at the plush golden couches and what appeared to be a living tree in the centre of his room. 

“Aleister takes his decor as seriously as everything else in life, I see.” Diego laughed as he strolled in, looking undeniably pleased with himself as Mike walked at his side, his arm curled around Diego’s shoulders.

Jake sauntered in last, waving his eyebrows at Taylor as he tipped his chin at their friends smugly. “Fifty bucks they bone tonight.” He whispered, as he passed, winking when Taylor snorted and swatted his ass for his comment.

“I learned my lesson Top Gun, I’m not betting with you unless it’s for sexual favours.” He teased, letting his door swing closed as he followed everyone to the couches. 

“Oh, yeah?” Jake smirked, wrapping his arm around Taylor’s waist and pulling him down to sit beside him. “Well, in that case-”

“Nope.” Taylor laughed, covering Jake’s mouth with his own briefly and fishing the TV remote from the arm of the couch. “Now, what does everyone want to watch?” He asked, gesturing to the monstrous TV on the wall. “I’m not going to let Aleister have wasted all that money on one of these beasts for me and not use it at least once.”

“Somethin’ with a ‘lil action in it.” Mike drawled, his arm slung lazily over the back of Diego’s shoulders as he leaned his back into Mike’s side, sprawling his legs over the other couch.

“Something funny.” Diego countered, as Mike jabbed him in the ribs gently, smirking when Diego laughed and squirmed away from his fingers.

“Porn.” Jake said, grinning unabashedly when Taylor rolled his eyes at him. 

“Why do you never make any helpful suggestions?” He sighed.

“I always make helpful suggestions,” Jake murmured, nosing along Taylor’s jaw and dusting the area with gentle kisses. “Ya just too chickenshit to ever take me up on ‘em.”

“You are so full of-”

“Not to interrupt your little… thing, there,” Diego coughed. “But if you’re putting porn on, I think I’m going to go to bed.” He said, biting his lip as Mike hummed thoughtfully and tiptoed his fingers over his shoulder.

“Ya wouldn’t really leave me alone with these two, would ya?” He protested in a seductive purr, as Diego cleared his throat and his cheeks turned a rosy pink. “Seems a ‘lil unfair of ya…”

Diego tried to fight the sudden swell of his pulse, thinking as many cold thoughts as he was able; but as Mike’s fingers trailed down his shoulder and toyed with the opening of his shirt, he knew he’d already lost any fight he tried to put up. “Well… I guess, I could let you come watch a film on my couch for a bit.” He offered weakly, leaning his head back to peek up at Mike shyly. “I mean, if… if you… wanted-” he trailed off as Mike’s face drifted slowly closer to his own, his eyes focused on Mike’s lips as they descended softly to his own. “Mmm…” he whimpered breathlessly, his lips parting with a soft gasp as Mike’s fingers gently grazed along his jaw.

“Well, lookit that, Boy Scout…” Jake murmured thickly, his lips brushing along Taylor’s cheek slowly. “Looks like ya ain’t gotta worry ‘bout findin’ that porn, after all. Pretty sure we’re gonna get a live show any minute…” he whispered in Taylor’s ear, as he shivered and leaned back against Jake’s side.

“Pfft, you don’t seriously think  _ Diego _ is about to get hot and heavy in front of us, do you?” Taylor snorted, rolling his eyes as he shifted his weight slightly, his body reacting to the thought regardless of his disbelief.

“I’ll bet on it.” Jake whispered in Taylor’s ear, his breath ghosting over his skin. “If he ain’t on his knees for Mike in the next two minutes… I’ll let ya fuck me.”

Taylor inhaled a sharp breath, turning an incredulous look to his lover, who was grinning smugly as he shuffled his lips over Taylor’s shoulder, his eyes half lidded and filled with dark promise of a night filled with pleasure. “And if you’re right?” Taylor demanded, his lips hovering just out of Jake’s reach as he grinned and kept himself just out of his lover’s reach.

“Then ya gonna follow ya ‘lil buddies example.” He replied, his grin growing as Taylor groaned and tried to kiss him, only for Jake to maintain the almost painful hairsbreadth of distance between them.

“You’re such a bastard.” Taylor complained, hissing as Jake ducked his latest attempt to kiss him, his lips meeting Taylor’s throat as he instead turned to watch his friend curiously; his body squirming slightly at the rush of pleasure which shivered down his spine from Jake’s teasing attention to his neck.

Diego’s heart raced, his hands tangled in Mike’s short hair as the former pilot turned him in his lap, lifting him to straddle him as he rolled his hips lazily against him. “ _ Ah _ !” He gasped, his lips leaving Mike’s for half a second as their eyes met and shared a heated look, before he surged forward to kiss him again. He moaned as Mike’s hands smacked to his ass, squeezing as he hugged him tighter against his body.

“Fuck... ya hotter’n sin.” Mike murmured against his lips, devouring Diego’s lips again before he could reply.

Diego’s hands were restless, clawing at Mike’s shoulders, tugging at his hair; before finally travelling down his torso and eagerly thrusting buttons through their holes, ripping the hem of his shirt out of his trousers. He groaned as Mike’s mouth diverted from his own, moving over his jaw and then down his throat, hot and urgent against his bare skin. “Oh, god…” he murmured, arching into Mike’s touch briefly, before shoving him back against the couch. “ _ Stay _ .” He said firmly, leaning forward briefly to steal a hard kiss from the other man, before shifting back and trailing his lips over Mike’s exposed torso, slipping free of his lap as he continued lower over Mike’s stomach.

“Yes, sir.” Mike laughed thickly, his hands caressing Diego’s shoulders and the back of his neck as he shifted back further, sinking to his knees between Mike’s thighs as he flicked his eyes up to meet Mike’s gaze, while he simultaneously dipped his tongue into his naval. “Fuck-” he choked, threading his fingers into Diego’s hair, as the noiret unbuckled his belt roughly.

“Well I’ll be damned…” Taylor murmured from the other couch, staring in disbelief. “I never thought I’d see the day-” he gasped, his words failing him as Jake’s fingers gripped his chin firmly and turned his head so he could steal a demanding kiss from him. 

“Less talkin’, Boy Scout…” he said thickly, drawing Taylor’s hand to his tented jeans and hissing as he rocked his erection into his palm. “More blowin’.” He said, smirking as Taylor groaned and kissed the stubbled flesh just below Jake’s ear.

“You’re such a smug bastard…” he grumbled, twisting as he slid from the couch and slowly crawled between Jake’s thighs. “I hate that I love you so goddamn much.” He said, his eyes intent on Jake as he pressed a kiss to his clothed crotch.

“Nah, ya don’t.” Jake said, his gaze softening as his palm curved to fit Taylor’s cheek. “Ya love that I’m so goddamn good to ya… givin’ ya this monster dick every chance I get.” He smirked, as Taylor blushed.

“Well, you don’t have to put it quite like that.” He sniffed, leaning over Jake’s fly and hooking his tooth into the zipper, lowering it slowly as Jake groaned loudly. He smirked as he turned his head and pressed a kiss to Jake’s palm, his eyes flashing with mischievous intent as he peeked up at his lover. “Tell me what you want, Daddy…” he whispered, gasping as Jake’s hand slid to cup the back of his neck roughly.

“Ya ‘lil shit.” Jake huffed, rolling his hips as Taylor mouthed as the outline of his dick through his boxers. “Get these damn things offa me, an’ then show me just how bad ya want Daddy to fuck ya.” He muttered, biting his lip as Taylor complied and hurriedly peeled his trousers and boxers off of him.

Taylor flushed at the rush of desire he felt, burning beneath his skin like a naked flame. He was vaguely aware that this was something he and Jake should be doing in private, not in the same room as their best friends; who were mutually making out on the other couch, but it was hard to focus on anything past the floodgate of lust which he seemed to find himself swept away by.

“Mmm… I love your cock.” He murmured, mouthing at the shaft of Jake’s hard dick as he groaned and squeezed the back of his neck encouragingly. He flicked his eyes up to meet Jake’s gaze, watching his reactions as he parted his lips and swallowed his lovers cock; preventing any further comments or compliments for the time being.

Diego gasped as he pulled free of Mike’s cock, his hand moving over the other man’s shaft roughly as his eyes met Mike’s; his breathing ragged as the other man eyed his slightly swollen lips through heavily lidded eyes. Mike was buck naked, and clearly didn’t give a shit about this fact; even though both his and Diego’s best friends were sat barely a foot away from them on the other couch. “C’mere,” he said thickly, grabbing a fistful of Diego’s shirt and tugging him up from the floor, pulling him closer and capturing his lips in a demanding kiss, as Diego clambered back into his lap and rolled his tightly clad ass over the other mans hard cock. “Nope… these’ve gotta go, Hot Stuff.” Mike declared a moment later, tearing his lips from Diego’s as he clapped both hands to his ass and squeezed firmly.

“ _ Oh _ !” Diego moaned, though he was far less embarrassed by the sound than he really felt he should be, considering he and Mike weren’t exactly alone. Mike cursed, his hands sliding around Diego’s hips to his fly; all but ripping it open in his eagerness. 

“Hot damn…” he breathed, his hands gliding beneath the fabric and gripping Diego’s bare ass, as his cock sprang free of the tight confines of his jeans. “Ya full of surprises, ain’t ya?” He demanded, his lips shuffling over Diego’s stomach briefly, before he dropped his head to suck Diego’s cock slowly into his mouth.

“Holy fu-” Diego gasped, his hands flying to Mike’s hair as he groaned and leaned back, balancing himself carefully on his knees as Mike sucked his cock at a torturously slow pace. “ _ Oooh… _ ” he moaned, watching with rapt attention as Mike’s lips dragged back and forth over him, his dick disappearing into the other mans mouth repeatedly. He felt like his body was on fire, heat licking through him like hungry flames. Every inch of him was hypersensitive, the slightest caress of Mike’s fingers against his skin was like a fresh wave of fire flooding through his veins.

His hand carded through Mike’s hair as he leaned back, staring down at the vision which only fueled his desires further. His heart thudded heavily in his chest, his jaw dropping as a slew of soft praise fell from his lips, as he marvelled at the wet warmth which engulfed his cock. His whole body throbbed with want and need, heat flickering through him as he arched himself so he could lean in close to Mike's ear. "I want you inside me…" he whispered, his teeth tugging gently at the top of Mike's ear.

Mike groaned at the tempting confession, relishing Diego's louder moan as he sucked his cock deep into his throat briefly, before retreating to release him. "Well," he said thickly. "Far be it for me to deny such a hot piece of ass from bein' filled up with my, oh so willin', dick..."

Diego laughed quietly, yelping when Mike gripped the back of his thighs tightly and then stood; locking his arms around Mike's neck as he carried him around the back of the couch to the enormous bed through the room divider, over on the other side of the room.

Taylor sighed as he sat back in Jake's lap, his head tipped back as he rocked his bare ass over the head of his cock. "Please…" he whined, not yet sinking onto Jake's cock, despite the feverish desire to. " _ Please _ fuck me, Daddy."

"Not yet," Jake muttered, swatting Taylor's ass to leave a faint red mark, relishing the soft slap of his hand against the pert globe. "What've I told ya 'bout pre-preppin' ya damn ass before ya come out places?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry! I just  _ need _ you so much…" Taylor protested, his hands tangled in Jake's hair, his elbows resting on his shoulders as he arched and rolled his entrance over Jake's cock urgently. "I'm always so damn hot for you, I can't wait that long once we're together… please don't be mad, Daddy… please fuck me." He pleaded.

"Shit…" Jake cursed, his eyes locked on Taylor's pink tinged face. "Ya fuckin' beautiful when ya beg so prettily…" he murmured, swatting Taylor's ass again as Taylor moaned and threw his head back again.

"Please…" he whined, hissing as Jake's teeth nipped at his collarbone sharply, before his tongue flicked out to soothe the area.

"Ah, fine, ya 'lil demon…" Jake grunted, rocking his hips up to meet one of Taylor's eager rolls, surprising him with a rush of pleasure which made his toes curl. "But don't ya dare take ya prep from me again, else I'll make ya suck me off and leave ya hangin', got it?" He warned.

"Yes, Daddy; I promise!" Taylor gasped, before Jake's lips collided with his; the both of them pretending to believe the lie. Taylor arched himself toward Jake, moaning as his cock was briefly trapped between them, before rolling his hips and sinking himself back onto Jake's cock with a low groan of relief. "Oh fuck… you're so good to me." He breathed. "You fit me perfectly and  _ oh! _ Fuck! Yes,  _ please _ Daddy..!" He babbled, as Jake curled his arm around Taylor's waist and began to thrust up into him in short, sharp bursts; breaking to tease him with long, slow thrusts on occasion.

"Ya ain't ever looked fuckin' better'n when ya filled with my cock, Boy Scout." Jake murmured, his eyes on his dick as it disappeared into Taylor's ass repeatedly. "Fuck… ya so fuckin' hot. An' all fuckin' mine…" he muttered, his mouth moving alone Taylor's side, working up to his nipple as his eyes finally flicked upward to see Taylor's flushed face.

Taylor moaned, rolling his hips to meet Jake's every thrust with heavy need and enthusiasm. He bit his lip, as his eyes flicked from watching Jake, to the bed behind them. "Oh…" he breathed a soft moan, watching Mike pin Diego's knees to his chest, as he buried his tongue in his ass. "Fuck… Jake-" he moaned, his neglected dick throbbing as Jake clamped his arm around his waist, holding him snug against him as he thrust with deeper, rougher movements for a brief moment.

" _ Fuck _ -" Jake growled back, biting Taylor's chest carefully, avoiding the sensitive nub of his nipple; though he swiped his tongue over the pert bud repeatedly after. He looked up at the soft dusting of pink on Taylor's cheeks, his face a picture of rapt desire as he gazed over Jake's shoulder; watching his best friend, as Jake's best friend tongue fucked him and drove him to release a string of profanity, the likes of which Taylor had never heard his friend utter before.

"Oh…  _ Jake _ ," Taylor moaned, looking down again to meet Jake's burning cerulean gaze.

"Heh," Jake hummed, grinning deviously as he leaned back and twisted to watch their friends behind them briefly; before turning back to Taylor. "Still wanna play Monkey See, Monkey Do; huh?"

Taylor flushed guiltily, whining when Jake gripped his ass and pulled him free of his cock. "No-!" He protested too late, as Jake flipped him over his shoulder and stood, swatting Taylor's ass for good measure as he strode around the couch and made his bed way to the opposite side of the bed.

He chuckled as he dumped Taylor unceremoniously onto the sheets, smirking as he leaned over his lover and braced his weight on his knee, daring his lover to protest. 

"Shit… you're so fucking hot when you do that." Taylor murmured, his hands restless on Jake's shoulders and in his hair, as Jake descended to claim a hard and demanding kiss from him. He moaned as Jake's tongue swept over his own, drawing him into a deeper, passionate kiss.

Diego turned his head at the bounce of the mattress, his lips parting further as he watched his best friend wrap himself around his lover urgently. He panted heavily, too aroused to care that his best friend was as naked as he was, and only inches away from him; while Mike fucked his ass with his hungry tongue. He moaned, rocking back against Mike's tongue eagerly as he gripped his hair with one hand to hold him close.

He gasped as Mike's tongue retreated, replaced by two questing fingers which prodded directly into his prostate and made him arch off of the bed at the tight coil of pleasure he felt curl in his gut. "Holy-" he panted, moaning as Mike's fingers moved within him rapidly, his mouth returning to the head of his cock to tease him with his tongue. "Oh my god…" his free hand fisted in his own hair, tugging at the roots roughly as he looked down at Mike, the mans brown eyes meeting his own as the intense pressure seemed to build between them.

Diego turned his head at Taylor's loud and giddy cry, his cheeks warming further as he watched Taylor cling to Jake by his heels, as Jake thrust into him at a rough but steady pace. " _ Oh _ -" he moaned, biting his lip as Taylor stretched his hands over his head, his eyes closed in bliss as he rocked back to meet every movement Jake made. He rolled his head lazily on the bed, returning his eyes to Mike as he knelt on the edge of the bed and leaned over him.

"Ya wanna do the honours, Hot Stuff?" Mike whispered in his ear, his voice low and husky as he offered Diego a small foil wrapper.

Diego nodded slowly, swallowing thickly as he tore the wrapper open with his teeth, removing the condom and gliding it over Mike's throbbing cock with a brief squeeze. "You gonna make me feel as good as that?" He murmured, gesturing to their best friends nearby, as Mike's lips skimmed his own.

Mike's eyes devoured the passionate exchange beside them for a long pause, his lips never leaving Diego's flushed skin as he rut gently against him. Finally he returned his gaze to Diego, kissing him with a sudden fierceness which stole his breath away. "Better." He promised, moaning as he gripped his cock and guided himself into Diego's ass slowly.

Taylor turned his head at the sound of Diego's long, soft moan of relief, biting his lip as he watched Mike strike up a slow and steady pace as they first came together; growing accustomed to one another for the first time. He closed his eyes briefly, his hands tangled in the sheets above his head as Jake thrust deep into his ass, persistent brushing but not striking his prostate. "Jake…" he whined, glancing up at his lover and gesturing to the sight beside them. "'S  _ hot _ …" he breathed, gasping at the fire which rippled through his body at his lovers stimulation of his ass. " _ Fuck!" _

Jake cursed himself, his eyes meeting Mike's briefly as he thrust with sharp, rough snaps of his hips. "Whole fuckin' scenario is fuckin' crazy…" he panted, shaking his head with a faint huff. "Hot as fuckin' hell though, so I sure as hell ain't complainin'..."

Diego gasped as Mike rolled his hips, snapping then forward suddenly and jabbing the head of his cock into Diego's prostate. "Again!" He cried, pleading as he bit Mike's shoulder. He moaned lewdly when Mike complied, thrusting with intent as he braced himself on his arm over Diego, his hand gliding slowly over his cock.

Taylor gasped as he watched Mike straighten abruptly, his hips moving as firmly and roughly as Jake's as he glanced at his friend; some unspoken understanding passing between them as they looked each other over with curiosity and hunger. He watched Diego throw his arm over his eyes, hiding his heavy blush as he moaned and twisted his ankles behind Mike's neck.

"Fu-" he breathed, his fingers twitching with uncertainty, before he reached over to tentatively brush them against Diego's.

Diego started, his arm lowering from his face as he turned to see Taylor watching him, his fingers tangling gently with his own. He swallowed thickly, tracing his eyes over his best friend as Jake gripped Taylor's hips and suddenly lifted them even higher around his waist with a deep throated groan.

Sweat glittered on every inch of him, his cock straining, neglected as Jake thrust into him with urgent, powerful movements. He bit his lip as Taylor twisted, rolling onto his side as he leaned closer and hovered just beside him. "Hey, you…" he murmured, as Diego blushed, smiling as he leaned down to kiss him softly.

Diego hummed as Taylor's lips met his own, soft and curious where Mike's had been demanding and fiery. His fingers met Taylor's cheek hesitantly, slowly smoothing out to curve his palm along his jaw and draw him into a deeper kiss.

Taylor moaned, as Jake hitched one leg into the air, cursing and moaning as he watched the display before him, his hips snapping roughly into Taylor; just as Mike's did into Diego, his best friends eyes latched onto the noiret his cock was buried within.

Diego moaned lowly, his tongue tracing Taylor's upper teeth as he groaned at the new angle with which Jake entered him. His breath caught as Mike thrust deeper into him, his body blazing with a tight rush of heat as his lips parted from Taylor's to allow him a deep groan. He peeked at Mike, his eyelids heavy with the depth of the pleasure which flooded his body, bracing himself on his feet as he arched his ass from the bed and snapped his hips back against Mike's thrusts.

"Aw, shit…" Mike growled, clawing at Diego's hips and locking him into place as his hips snapped forward with mounting urgency, drawing a howl of satisfaction from Diego's throat as his body was rocked with ululating waves of pleasure.

Taylor whined as he watched Diego lift his ass for Mike, eyeing his straining cock for half a heart beat, before leaning forward to lick the head teasingly.

"Oh my-" Diego gasped, hesitating briefly before carding his fingers into Taylor's short hair and encouraging him to suck the head of his cock into his mouth.

"Shit," Jake cursed, ignoring Taylor's sudden yelp of protest as he withdrew from his lover, flipping his body so he was on all fours; before eagerly thrusting back into him, resuming his rough, urgent pace as if he'd never stopped.

"Oh  _ fuck _ !" Taylor moaned, burying his face in Diego's chest briefly. He mouthed at Diego's nipple rising at a tug on his hair to meet Diego's gaze quickly, before descending into a hungry kiss which allowed them to swallow each others eager moans. With a small hum of displeasure, Taylor pulled away, his lips brushing Diego's again briefly; his confliction clear as he bit his lip and turned to eye his cock hungrily.

He glanced back at his best friend, and at Diego's nod, kissed his way over his stomach and hip; to finally wrap his lips around Diego's cock with a deep groan.

" _ Ah! _ " Diego cried, panting as he squeezed the back of Taylor's neck, urging him to suck him deeper into his throat. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..!" He panted, glancing at Jake as he moaned loudly, his eyes locked onto Taylor's bobbing head as he moved his lips over Diego's cock like a starving man. He then looked at Mike, who was watching him with a fire in his eyes that seemed to burn him; swirling the desire he felt and making him desire something, slightly  _ more _ . "M-Mike…" he breathed, reaching with his free hand to grip Mike's fingers where they clutched at his hip. "T-take it off." He pleaded, biting his lip briefly as Mike thrust into him and stilled for a moment. "Please?" He whined, rolling his hips against Mike's cock and relishing the other mans choked hiss.

"Whaddaya..?" He panted heavily, sliding his hands to Diego's ass and squeezing the round globes firmly. "Ya… ya  _ sure _ ?" He asked, raising a brow as he slowly pulled himself free.

" _ Please… _ hurry up, already!" Diego pleaded, moaning as Taylor hummed around his cock, as if in agreement.

"Shit…" Mike cursed, panting as he stroked his dick briefly. "Are ya-"

"Oh, for fuck sake!" Taylor exploded, releasing Diego's cock as he gasped and scowling up at Mike. "What the hell is so difficult about this order? He needs to feel some goddamn  _ skin _ ; so come the fuck here." He barked, his voice thick with desire as he reached for Mike's cock and slapped his own hand away, peeling the condom from him and tossing it away. "There… stupid thing is gone, at fucking last." He grumbled, as Mike frowned.

"Ya doin' way too much talkin' right now, Spitfire." He said lowly.

"Fucking shut me up then, you sexy basta- mmpf!" Taylor began, breaking off with a deep moan as Jake thrust directly into his prostate, at the same time that Mike pressed his cock to his lips, groaning quietly as Taylor immediately sucked him deeper into his throat.

Diego panted as he watched Taylor suck Mike's dick, rolling his hips with a small, needy whine; now that his body was being entirely ignored.

"Don't worry, Pinky…" Jake muttered, drawing Diego's attention as he glanced at him. "Mike's real invested in ya, and he ain't gonna wanna be outta ya for long." He promised between ragged pants for breath, his hips moving with rough urgency and thrusting his cock deep into Taylor with every movement.

Diego moaned quietly, watching Jake's dick disappear into his friend, his balls slapping against Taylor's while his cock bounced against his stomach, neglected and weeping. He bit his lip, and then shifted his weight, shuffling to change his angle so he could lick Taylor's cock slowly.

A deep throat led moan burst from Taylor's lips, his jaw dropping in surprise at the sudden added stimulation, he gazed up at Mike dazedly for a moment; the other man chuckling as he withdrew his cock and instead realigned himself with Diego's ass.

"Here we go, Hot Stuff…" he murmured, before thrusting back into Diego with a deep groan.

" _ Oooh..!" _ Diego cried, panting heavily as his knees clutched at Mike'a hips. "Fuck,  _ yes! _ Oh, god…  _ please- _ " he pleaded, turning his gaze toward him briefly, before returning his lips to Taylor's cock.

Taylor gasped, shuddering with the overwhelming pleasure and heat which rushed through him, his eyes dropping to watch Diego for a brief moment, before he returning his own mouth to Diego's cock and sucked him eagerly into his throat.

With his body overwhelmed by sensation and stimulated in every way, Diego found himself rapidly approaching a peak from which there was no return, his high cresting and hold for a heartbeat which felt like an eternity; before the tight coil of heat within his body sprang free, ripping through him in powerful waves which throbbed through his veins. He moaned loudly, his hand tangled in Taylor's hair, holding him close as he relaxed his jaw and swallowed with every pulse of Diego's cock.

" _ Fuuuck _ … tha's hot-" Jake grunted, growling as his palm collided with Taylor's ass with a ringing slap, his fingers curling into the soft flesh tightly as his hips stuttered and finally slammed roughly into Taylor, his cock buried deep within his ass as he reached his own orgasm.

Taylor whined, his lips soft as he kissed Diego's shaft slowly, pressing his forehead to his friends hip as he tried to hold on to the sensations sweeping through his body. "Oh-" he gasped, as Diego rolled his tight balls in his palm gently, his head clouded by the impending rush of sensation. "No, n-not yet-  _ ah _ !" He choked, moaning lewdly and rolling his hips as his cock pulsed with his release. " _ Oooh _ … you bastard…" he hissed, panting as he peeked back at Diego, who was humming smugly around his throbbing shaft. " _ Fuck _ ..!"

Mike grit his teeth as Diego's ass clenched and shivered around his cock, growling with increasing volume as his peak neared. "Shit… last man standin', huh?" He huffed, smirking as he thrust into Diego quickly. "Heh, think that oughta earn me a 'lil somethin' somethin'..."

"You have your dick in Diego's ass; that  _ is _ your somethin' somethin'." Taylor quipped thickly, grinning as he snaked his hand between Mike's legs and trailed his fingers from his tight balls to his ass; massaging the tight ring of muscle gently.

"Fuck, ya 'lil bastard-!" Mike cursed, his pace quickening, before he withdrew from Diego suddenly and pumped his cock with his hand, choking on a deep throated moan, as his cock spurted thick streams of cum over Taylor's chin.

"Hey!" Taylor yelped, as Jake burst out laughing behind him, though Diego huffed with quiet frustration, pouting at the loss of Mike's release; which he'd craved to feel in his ass.

Mike huffed, smirking as he ran his hand over his brow, dislodging the sweat which had gathered as he finally moved and laid himself down beside Diego. "Well… that was sure a uh, wild ride." He huffed, grinning at Diego, before leaning down to kiss him softly.

Taylor grumbled as he turned around, his face now clean; though the same could not be said for the sheets on the opposite side of the bed. Jake smirked as he drew him into his arms and kissed his cheek fondly. "Ya did kinda ask for that…" he teased, as Taylor huffed and rolled his eyes.

Diego kissed Mike lazily as he slowly came back to himself, realisation making his eyes widen as he stiffened.

"Hot Stuff?" Mike asked lowly, raising a brow worriedly. "Ya alright?"

"Oh…" Diego murmured, swallowing heavily. "Oh,  _ oh _ ! I… I just sucked Taylor's dick!" He said, hus cheeks blazing a bright red. "Oh my god… I just sucked my best friend's dick!"

"And?" Taylor sniffed. "You say that like that's a bad thing…  _ I  _ happened to think it was great fun, personally, but if you're going to start on about what an ass I am-"

"No, idiot!" Diego sighed, shoving his shoulder in semi playfulness. "But… this is gonna make our friendship a little, weird."

Taylor rolled to face him, frowning curiously. "Why?"

"Uh, because friends don't usually suck each others dicks?"

"Mike and Jake have sucked each others dicks plenty." Taylor said easily; shrugging his shoulders as Diego blinked in surprise. "It's hot as fuck to see, you should ask them to later…" he continued blithely. "Anyway," he said, sighing contently as he looked back at Jake. "What the hell did we just trip out on, and how the hell did we get it?" He wondered curiously, curling his arms around Jake's neck and drawing him close.

"I dunno…" Jake confessed. "But it ain't over yet, so I hope ya up for a night without sleepin'." He said, shuffling his lips over Taylor's throat.

"N-not over?" Diego gasped, blinking over at him in surprise. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked, his eyes widening when Jake merely chuckled and gestured towards his dick, already twitching with interest.

"Guessin' mister chef got 'holda some ingredients he hadn't anticipated…" Mike chuckled, trailing his fingertip around Diego's nipple slowly. "Ya up for some more fun with these idiots? Or ya wanna go somewhere more private?" He asked, nosing along Diego's jaw softly.

Diego blushed, glancing at Jake and Taylor uncertainly. 

Taylor bit his lip, watching his friend worriedly as he seemed to come to a decision. "You promise it won't get weird?" He demanded.

Taylor grinned with relief, leaning closer to kiss his shoulder gently. "It'll get awesome." He promised. "And never weird."

Diego hummed as he turned back to Mike, moaning softly as their lips met in a soft kiss which he knew would only grow more heated once again.

"Jake…" Taylor murmured, rutting against his lover already. "Can we do this again next Valentines? I think this should really become a tradition." He said seriously.

Jake snickered and rolled his eyes, sighing as he leaned back and allowed Taylor to smother his throat and shoulders in affection. "I'm pretty sure that's one tradition I can get behind…" he said with a smirk, already making calculations for extending their bed at home; ready for their next,  _ private, _ Valentines Day party.

  
  



End file.
